


brother of mine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Proud Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean sometimes forgets that his little brother is a 6'4" man who can terrify the living shit out of a person if needed be.In his defense, Sam doesn't do it often.





	brother of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try using Dean's POV because I'm not really good with Dean and I needed the practice, so tell me how it was!

At first glance, normal people saw Sammy. The overgrown boy with the puppy-dog eyes, who hunched over to make himself smaller than he truly was. They saw kindness and an eagerness in a warm hazel gaze. Something may have seemed off about those eyes, but it was usually brushed aside to enjoy the gentle personality that was Sammy. The soft-spoken voice that carried the slightest hint of cheekiness, friendly teasing.

If people looked closer, they’d see Sam. Sam, the experienced and tired hunter who kept fighting, even when everything seemed screwed over. The man who wouldn’t give up, not when he was battling demon blood, Lucifer, Leviathans, angels, demons, monsters or the Darkness herself. The man who would sacrifice himself, torture others, and kill mercilessly to protect and save his older brother. The man with eyes too old for his body, beaten down by millennia in the Cage but still getting up to face down any adversary they had against them. The smart man who liked reading, had certain books of lore memorized to the very dot, looked at things from both a logical and emotional standpoint and could quickly draw up a strategic plan in the middle of battle. The one who was fluent in Latin, Enochian, sarcasm and sass. The one who still hunched over, but stood a little straighter as he mingled with those close to him. The voice that spoke louder than the previous.

And then, then you had Samuel Winchester.

You had the hero in all his glory, tearing through everything in his path to save innocents. You had the potential for the greatest villain the world would ever see. The eyes that bore into the soul of anyone who looked into them. You had the man as tall as he could stand, towering over others as he spoke with a hard voice that demanded to be respected, though it was soft. You had rage as hot as hellfire  and hatred, sizzling behind a dark and cold persona after all that had been done to him. You had joy and love, burning behind the hope for a better future for the brothers and what was left of the friends he had, a surging protectiveness for those close to him behind every single one of those fiery emotions.

 

This is what Sam Winchester is comprised of, and sometimes Dean forgot there was one past number two.

 

* * *

 

 

They were just taking a break from driving, stopping at a lowly diner at 5 in the evening. It was a bit busy, but they weren’t ordering much anyways. It was a pit stop, and they would’ve stopped at a gas station, but Dean insisted that they stop and get some “real food”, to which Sam replied,  “A piece of meat soaked in grease doesn’t exactly count as food, Dean.”

 

“Shut it. We’re stopping and that’s that. You can eat your precious rabbit food, but I need a real burger.”

 

Sam flashed him a slightly amused, slightly exasperated smile and looked out the window as they pulled into the diner.

 

They walked in and got seated, Sam ordering a salad and some lemonade while Dean chowed down on his double cheeseburger and soda.

 

Although he’d never admit it to Sam, Dean really liked these moments. The moments where he could pretend that he and his little brother were just two normal people without the weight of the world on their shoulders, simply eating in a diner and insulting the other’s food choices like brothers were supposed to do.

 

Of course, peaceful moments always had to go straight to hell around the Winchesters.

 

They had just finished their meals, Sam heading up to the register to pay, when a smallish man walked in. He looked seedy and there was a glint of something in his eyes that Dean picked out immediately, instantly knowing that this man was going to do something bad.

 

He stood up right as the man pulled out a gun and fired it once into the air, earning some screams from a few ladies and a hush that settled over the people in the full diner.

 

“Gimme the money! Now! Empty the fucking register!” the man shouted as he pointed the gun at a waitress, but from the way he waved it wildly around it became clear to Dean that this man had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

 

A little boy started crying and his mother tried to hush him, but the crazy man turned around and let loose a snarl as he turned the gun on them, rather than the waitress who was shakily emptying the contents of the register onto the desk.

 

“Shut that fucking thing up!” And that angered Dean, because a child wasn’t a thing. The child was a person.

 

“Hey! Leave ‘em alone!” He shouted, but what he didn’t expect was for the man to turn around and pull the trigger. The bullet missed him by a mere fraction, feeling it rush straight by his face, and Dean’s eyes widened.

 

_Where’s Sam?_

 

It figured that his first thought after almost getting his head blown off was about Sam. It always would be, and Dean knew and accepted that, because he loved that little shit of a brother.

 

“How you gonna stop me, eh? You ain’t the one with the gun, pal!” The man cackled and grinned mockingly at him, twirling it around on his finger, and Dean was half afraid it was going to go off and hit some random person, because he apparently had _no idea how to work it_ -

 

And suddenly, a figure stepped behind the man, and he was so small in comparison that he could pass for a child, and Dean almost laughed in relief because Sam was okay.

 

Sam Winchester towered above this crazy, stupid little man, drawn to his full height and eyes blazing with horrors that remained unspoken, and as the man turned around to meet a 6’4” body of silent rage and eyes that promised a firsthand show of his time in the Cage, Dean himself couldn’t help but feel a flash of fear creep up his spine. Because right now, that wasn’t Sammy, or Sam. That was Sam Winchester, standing tall in all his glory, in a cheap diner. Not to a monster or an angel or a demon, but to a crazy little man barely wielding a gun.

 

Dean nearly laughed at that.

 

The man’s jaw dropped and he dropped his gun, opting to begin to back away from Sam. “Eh, here, lookit, buddy...It was just a joke! All just a joke!”

 

Dean watched as Sam grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him dead off his feet. The man was whimpering, Dean could hear it from where he was. Then, Sam whispered something in his ear, and he watched as the man’s color drained from his face.

 

And then Sam raised a fist and struck a single blow across the man’s face, knocking him out. Dean heard some distinct cracks. _Good._

 

“I’ve-I’ve called 911…” An elderly man spoke up. Sam nodded once, before leaving a fifty on the waitress’ desk and saying, “Thanks for the food.” and gesturing to Dean, who followed him out of the diner.

 

“Damn.” Dean whistled when they pulled out of the parking lot. “You went full Terminator on that guy, huh?”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and grinned, almost shark-like. “In my defense, he did shoot at you.”

 

Dean tipped his head in acknowledgement, before sticking a tape in the player and the soothing sounds of ACDC filled the Impala.

 

He couldn’t help but feel proud. And, as cheesy as it was, loved.


End file.
